strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Good faction
Good is a faction and story path in Stronghold Legends. Background The good faction roots to the storyline of the ancient British mythology, with King Arthur as the main protagonist. Arthur is a famous hero, who led several quests to obtain valuable treasures with the help of his Knights of the Round Table. These knights were the most trusted and loyal comrades of Arthur, whom they assisted in his quests, particularly retrieving the Excalibur and the Holy Grail. All Arthurian quests are connected to chivalry, a medieval mentality, which emphasizes on loyalty, fighting and distant love. Two Arthurian characters appear in-game: *''King Arthur, the leader of the Round Table and brave hero. *Lancelot'', the most loyal fighter and aid of Arthur from the Round Table. The Good campaign is the longest, but easiest campaign out of the three campaigns. It also has its own unique units, buildings, soundtrack and many more features just like the other factions. Appearance The Arthurian empire is the closest to the real-life environment. It has a greenish terrain, with living trees and thick plantation. A wide flora and fauna is common in these lands. The good buildings are cheap, yet massive and well-built. Many types of wood are used for common buildings, while stone buildings are built of the finest stone. The keep is both very big and tall, while towers are high, having a dome instead of a roof. Gameplay The Arthurian faction is an economic faction, emphasizing on special units much less than the other two factions. It has access to the Round Table, which calls the famous knights, Merlin and the green dragon. It also has some special siege engines in the siege camp. Good units are by far the most limited, but the most powerful nonetheless. Only one of each Round Table unit may be present on the battlefield, allowing a total maximum of 8 good special units to fight at the same time. Moreover, every Round Table unit is very expensive, needing to invest loads of gold and honor in their recruitment. Thus, a Good player must rely on the sheer number of barracks units and an above-par economy to comply. A Good player also has an economic advantage, being able to produce all 4 food types and royal food. The Round Table offers 6 knights, each of them having a special ability, which recharges over time. They are best used in supporting the main army, but they can form a lethal, all-round group, relying on the special abilities to be cast in quick succession. Sir Bedivere, Sir Percival and Sir Lancelot are very useful in sieges. Bedivere can remove walls with his horn, Percival can perform a huge blast on units and Lancelot can boost nearby troops' damage. Sir Gareth, Sir Gawain and Sir Galahad are mainly support units. Gareth can reveal and destroy a set of traps in an area, Gawain can summon a shield which absorbs projectiles and Galahad can heal troops in an area. Merlin is an all-round unit, who costs honor only. He has a magic staff, which causes high area damage on groups of units in medium range, but he can also cast a very destructive spell that causes insane area damage. The ultimate special unit is the green dragon, which takes some time to prepare, but when hatched, the dragon can fly quickly in a position and set everything on fire with its fiery breath. It is the second most powerful dragon out of the three available ones, with the ice dragon from the ice faction, being the best due to it's ability to freeze enemies. Good players have access to the enchanted orb, the trebuchet and the mangonel. Category:Stronghold Legends Category:Factions